


Ineffable Art times

by PentragonSpirit



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), F/F, F/M, Fanart, Genderfluid Crowley (Good Omens), Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:07:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29114271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PentragonSpirit/pseuds/PentragonSpirit
Summary: I haven´t written anything in ages but at least I have some art I can contribute. Here I will upload the better pictures from my tumblr/twitter/deviantart accounts.If you are interested to see more Good Omens art and my Snakeretary-comic, you can see it here:tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/ineffablessomaarttwitter: https://twitter.com/penchan_cosplaydeviantart: https://www.deviantart.com/pentragon1990
Kudos: 9





	1. The starmaker




	2. Angel nude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don´t do many pencildrawings anymore though I really did them a lot as a teenager. I love the organic feeling of it.


	3. Dancing 1




	4. The fallen one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the drawing "Lucifer" from Frederico Ferro


	5. Loss




	6. Lift your husband




	7. May I?




	8. Polemaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one can tell me Crowley didn´t try poledancing at least once. I can easily imagine him slithering up and down that pole like nothing


End file.
